


Yield

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Accepting noncon out of belief it will toughen them up, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Forced Submission, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke follows Saitou out of Tokyo, challenging him to a fight. Only, Saitou is in no mood for fights, not when he has so much work to get done, and it seems the only way he might get some peace from the noisy Aho is to utterly dominate him and force his submission.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter/gifts).



" _Yield_ ," he called to him, blocking another blow, the boy's movements becoming slow, but Saitou took no pity on him, his fist colliding with Sanosuke's gut easily.

The boy coughed, stumbling back, looking at him with such anger and fire. Deep, dark brown eyes so full of... 

Hatred...? 

Perhaps. Sanosuke had more than most to be hateful of, especially when it came to the Meiji government. And really, it wasn't as if Saitou was unsympathetic, however... 

The boy was in the way, this night. Saitou had no time to play with him, he had a job to do; there was more at stake than one pretty young thing's pride and ego. 

Saitou pulled back, taking up his Gatotsu stance, his sword thrown away; he didn't want to kill the foolish thing, after all. He just needed Sanosuke out of his way. 

"Y'ain't gettin' rid of me so easily, not this time, Saitou!" Sanosuke yelled, rushing at him and Saitou just sighed, easily switching his tactics, countering, grabbing the fool's arm and throwing him over head, but ah… 

Sanosuke was a tall man, lanky, jerking and Saitou went down with him, though, he landed far more gracefully, if Sanosuke's choked off groan was any indication. 

Saitou sighed, his side aching, his elbow throbbing from where he slammed it into the wooden floor. Dust filled the air of this abandoned temple, a great spot to hide out for a night, before he continued on, but... 

Sanosuke decided he needed to prove himself, again, following him up the mountain, away from the safety of Tokyo. 

Aho. 

But, it didn't matter. Saitou had no choice but to deal with the birdie, to beat him senseless, get him to see that this would only result in his utter humiliation and... 

Sanosuke had flipped himself on top of Saitou, pinning him down by the shoulders. Saitou just looked at him, annoyed, but unconcerned. 

"Don't y'look at me like y'don't care!" Sanosuke bellowed and Saitou could have sworn the shouji shook from the boom of his voice. 

"I _don't_ care," Saitou said with a sigh. He wanted a cigarette, he wanted to grab the ruffian by the scruff of his neck and throw him out, but then Sanosuke was pulling back his fist, and Saitou let himself be struck. 

If the brat knocked out a tooth, then Saitou would really let him have it. 

As it were, the pain just thrilled him, sending a jolt to his cock and Saitou grinned, just as he had on their first meeting, the first time that Sanosuke had punched him. 

"I will say, Aho, that your punch has more _bite_ to it, but it is still far too weak..." he breathed out as if calm, even as he felt his pulse racing, his blood pumping all southward, and ah... 

Sanosuke's eyes lit up, wide, bright. Worried, as he shifted back, feeling Saitou's growing erection. 

"You've still _so_ much to learn, Aho..." Saitou whispered, easily overpowering Sanosuke, easily throwing him down, easily pinning his arms behind his back. Saitou straddled his thighs, using his upper body to force Sanosuke down to the creaking floor, his chest to that annoying gi with the character for _evil_ on it. 

Sanosuke had surely seen more of the real world than most men his age. He had seen more of the world than some men that were even of Saitou's age... 

Such a young boy, to be drawn into the Sekihoutai, and the disaster that subsequently was... 

Saitou scoffed, at himself, at the world, he didn't know. The government won, because of the Sekihoutai, Meiji defeated Tokugawa because of underhanded tactics, such as what the Sekihoutai were employed to do, only to be devoured and scapegoated, once the government realized they could not keep to their bargain or tax cuts. 

Yes, Sanosuke was strong. A powerful, charismatic young man and Saitou was drawn to him. However... 

Tonight was no such night to play these games with the Little Bird. 

"Yield," he breathed out, trying to ignore his cock, trying to ignore impulses, but then Sanosuke was pushing back against him and it was too much. 

"You're nothin' but an old man!" Sanosuke yelled, his face red, sweat on his cheek. 

Churlish, annoying thing that he was, Saitou ignored him, waiting for him to struggle himself out, increasing his grip to bruising. His fingers dug into Sanosuke’s wrists, twisting his other hand in the gi at Sanosuke’s neck, holding him down and trying to wait out his tantrum. 

"Last of your kind!" 

More struggling, another pointless jab, even as Saitou felt his patience growing thin. 

“You’re no wolf! You betrayed them, you’re just another Meiji dog!” Sanosuke screamed, his voice sounded raw. 

Saitou snapped. He was pulling at himo, roughly untying white nobakama. Sanosuke had only quieted himself enough to keep still, most likely confused and unsure of what was going on, but Saitou didn't care. 

"I am no dog!" Saitou was panting, flipping Sanosuke onto his back. His temper had gotten the better of him, his urge and need to dominate nearly overwhelming. He swallowed hard, running a gloved hand through his hair, panting as he looked down at Sanosuke. 

“No?” Sanosuke gave him a look, one that Saitou didn’t know quite how to read. 

Pain rippled through Saitou’s gut, too slow and too angry to react before Sanosuke’s knee collided with him. 

“You’re just a limp wolf!” Sanosuke said around rasping breaths. 

Saitou was holding his stomach, trying not to be ill as a growl rumbled low in his throat. Sanosuke’s nobakama were sliding off his hips, his sarashi unwinding. 

The next thing Saitou knew he was on top of Sanosuke again, slapping him, grabbing a fistful of thick brown hair as he forced his hips between Sanosuke’s thighs. 

“ **Yield**!” Sanosuke’s response was to spit in his face and Saitou was snarling, pulling the wretch by the hair as he forced him back onto his knees, onto his stomach, flush with the dirty floor. “I will _make_ you yield, whelp!” 

“If you can get it up, old man!” Sanosuke called over his shoulder, his face red, straining, trying to turn back over again, but Saitou was having none of it, pushing him back down and cementing himself between Sanosuke’s thighs. 

He kept a vice grip on Sanosuke’s hair, to keep him under control as he pulled the nobakama down before wrenching his glove off with his teeth. His wool suit jacket was within reach, though only barely and Sanosuke cried out as Saitou moved around, still keeping his death grip on his hair. “Quiet!” 

“Make me!” 

Saitou snarled, throwing the jacket over Sanosuke’s hips as he rooted through the pockets with one hand, finding his ceramic dish of unguent. It wasn’t ideal, but he didn’t care, coating his fingers in far too much before he shoved two of them into Sanosuke. “You _will_ quiet yourself!” 

Sanosuke cried out. 

Saitou pulled his fingers out, slapping his hand down onto Sanosuke’s flank hard. “Up!” he called, commanded, demanded, wanting Sanosuke’s hips higher. Sanosuke was slow to raise his hips and Saitou slapped him again, and then twice more, until Sanosuke was whimpering, one side of his arse looking red, even in the dim light of the barely lit room. Saitou pulled Sanosuke back by his hair, making sure he made eye contact before he spoke again. “You would do well to listen to me now, _boy_.” 

“F-fuck you!” Sanosuke spat at him and Saitou forced him down again, grinding his hips against Sanosuke’s bared backside. 

"Yield!" Saitou hissed and Sanosuke was still struggling. Saitou forced his fingers back in, all the way to the knuckle. There was no time for this, and even as Sanosuke clenched around him, he pulled his fingers back, thrusting hard, spreading him open. 

There was no time to play with Little Bird, but Saitou felt he had little choice left. Sanosuke would not leave him be, he would not leave him to do his work and so... 

He forced in a third finger, feeling Sanosuke start to loosen just enough. He pulled his fingers free, huffing, looking down at Sanosuke. There was little use in asking the dolt to yield, again. 

Saitou freed his cock from his slacks, coating himself in the unguent, hating the coldness of it, finding it just a touch sticky. He hissed, jerking himself a few times to ease his ache, pulling his foreskin back and trying to calm himself. He would brutalize the boy, if that is what it took to get him out of the way. 

It wasn't ideal... 

Saitou's breast ached, conflicted feelings welling up and making him choke back a sob. Sanosuke would never yield... 

Too prideful, too stubborn. 

"Perhaps, _boy_ , this will teach you the lesson you so desperately need to learn from me..." Saitou whispered, his cock at Sanosuke's entrance. 

The boy's breath hitched, looking over his shoulder, worry on his face, but his eyes, they were of fire and anger and... 

Sanosuke jerked his hips back, Saitou's eyes flying open as he felt his cock slipping in. Saitou grunted, taking himself at the root, directing his cock in as he thrust forward, sliding and sheathing himself fully.

"B-bastard!" Sanosuke cried out and Saitou just snarled at him. It was the whelp's own fault. 

Heat twitched around his cock, making it difficult to breath, making everything around him a dizzying swirl as he fought to regain control, but he was so angry. 

He was never one to let his temper get the best of him like this... But it was too much. Too much stress and strain and... 

Saitou pulled his hips back, his fingers still threaded through thick dark hair, forcing Sanosuke hard into the floorboards. A long, drawn out gasp echoed in the room, followed by a dulled shout as Saitou thrust back in. "Yield!" Saitou cried out, moving hard, moving fast. He felt vicious, snarling like the wolf he knew he was. 

His pride was wounded, and he knew the boy was just angry, and he knew the boy had his reasons for being angry but... 

Saitou snapped in hard, grinding his hips into Sanosuke's backside, slapping his already bruised flank thrice more. Each strike earned him another cry, each one louder than the last. 

Sanosuke was breathing hard, flushed, sweaty against Saitou's overheated skin. The rage coursed through him, it made him hot and it made him sticky. He snarled and Sanosuke looked over his shoulder at him. That glint in his eye, that foolish, youthful glint... 

"Th-that all ya got, old man?!" he gasped out, panting, his face red and heated. 

Saitou growled, shoving Sanosuke's head into the floorboards. He rode him hard, he rode him fast. He didn't care when Sanosuke's cries became obviously pain-filled. He didn't care when Sanosuke started trying to fight him off again. Saitou just snarled, he growled, and he rutted into him all the harder. 

"Yield!" he called again, and Sanosuke just gave him a ragged, desperate gasp in response. 

"F-fuck..." he paused, swallowing hard, "you!" 

Saitou's snarl rang out in the room and he thrust into Sanosuke with enough force to cause Sanosuke’s hips to collapse into the floor. Saitou just pounded harder, no doubt forcing Sanosuke's hips to grind into the wooden floorboards uncomfortably. 

Why did he let the Little Bird get under his skin like this...? 

Saitou was gasping, his cock so hard and Sanosuke so hot. He shouldn't have been enjoying dominating the whelp as much as he was, but well... 

He forced his cock all the way to the root again, grinding his hips, forcing all manner of desperate noises from the boy's throat, all the whines, whimpers, and mewls that just spurred on Saitou's rage fueled lust. That this whelp could get the better of him like this... 

He was seething, perhaps more at himself than anything else but... 

Saitou drew himself back, nearly slipping out before he snapped in again. He was so hot, he was so out of control and he just groaned, his fingers slipping out of Sanosuke's hair, so that he could brace himself on both arms. 

Pleasure welled up low in his gut, a knot forming, making his hips stutter one beat before he was thrusting at full force once more. In his crazed mind, he might have even convinced himself that Sanosuke was enjoying it, the way his hips pushed up into Saitou’s, the way the boy met his thrusts. 

“ _Yield_ ,” he breathed out, his pleasure building, mounting. He knew Sanosuke would never yield, the boy probably thought that this would toughen him up, making him stronger somehow. 

Saitou decided didn’t care as he felt his spill catching up to him, just on the cusp of too much. The tightness around his cock increased, spasming, and Saitou let out a strangled cry as the warmth pooled in his gut exploded and he spilled. The snap of his hips was rough and he knew it was too much for Sanosuke from his whimpering, but neither of them would be, _could_ be stopped. 

Harsh breathing filled the air and Saitou was fairly certain that Sanosuke had spilled with him at some point. Everything was sticky as he pulled away, his cock still half hard and Sanosuke gasped as if in pain. 

Saitou grabbed for his wool jacket, digging through the pockets until he found his crumpled pack of cigarettes. Hesitation gripped him, but Saitou shook his head, tucking his cock away as he stood, looking over Sanosuke’s panting form. He threw the gi at Sanosuke, laying his blue jacket over the Little Bird. He stayed away from Sanosuke, letting him lay on his gi as Saitou struck a match. 

"You're such a bastard..." If Saitou could hear over the sound of his own breathing, as he blew out his smoke, he might have thought Sanosuke had sobbed. 

"Yes, I am." There was no kindness to be found within himself on this night. "And you would do well to learn to yield to your betters, boy."

His tobacco was sweet in his lungs this night, breathing out a harsh sigh; he had no time to waste on this ruffian, and yet, here he was, playing games with a fool.

In the morning, he would send Sanosuke back down the mountain, force him to go back to Tokyo, but for tonight… For tonight he would keep the boy with him in this dusty, deserted temple. Another drag from his cigarette left it too short to bother with and he snubbed it out on the floorboards as he let out his smoke. 

“Aho…” Saitou whispered, looking at Sanosuke’s back, the boy curled up on his side. Sanosuke turned to look at him, the blue wool jacket slipping from his shoulder as he bared his teeth. 

“Fuck you, bastard wolf!” Sanosuke’s voice boomed, echoed, shaking the shouji. 

Saitou was back on him before he could even think to move, temper flaring once more. He snarled, his knuckles white from the grip he kept on the boy, caring little at how Sanosuke cried out, struggling to get away from him. 

"You would do well to quiet yourself this night!" Saitou practically spat in Sanosuke's face, his hand aching from the grip he kept on the boy. "I will not hesitate to rut you again, and again, and _again_ , until you can quiet yourself!"

“Like t’see ya try t’get it up again, old man!” Sanosuke was huffing, seething at him. 

Ever defiant, ever the fool… 


End file.
